Black Holeball
Character Synopsis Black Holeballs are celestial bodies that eat whatever they can, even light. Some say that passing through causes time travel, or it leads to a Parallel Universeball, or simply everything it eats is compressed to a tiny ball - but nobody knows. If the Big Freeze theory is true, he will be the only one left, if you don't count Dark Energy. Nobody knows how many of them there are. When a starball large enough blows up, sometimes they become one in a supernova explosion. Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C. potentially Low 2-C '''| '''4-A. potentially Low 2-C '| '''High 2-A ' '''Verse: Polandball Name: Black Holeball, Sagittarius A*ball, Supermassive Black Holeball Gender: Neither (Doesn't exist in any traditional sense) Age: None (Has no age or memorial date of birth. Just always existed) Classification: Blackhole | Massive Blackhole | Multiversal Blackhole Special Abilities: Gravity Manipulation (Is a living singularity in gravity that pulls in any mass near her location), Matter Manipulation (Anything caught inside Black Holeball will have its atomic structure "stretched"), Space-Time Manipulation (Causes Time and Space to be distorted from merely existing. Can create Time Dilations), Energy Manipulation (Can emit large masses of energy to form quasar rings, can emit and project cosmic energies within it's area), Density Manipulation (Blackholes can alter the density of anything trapped inside it), Existence Erasure (Blackholes are theorized to erase one's past once entered), Absorption (Anything with physical mass gets sucked into by it and devoured), Causality Manipulation (blackholes can violate the laws of Cause and Effect to preserve physical information), Time Paradox Immunity (Has no past, present or future. Just always existed), Nonexistent Physiology (Has no true existence and in truth, doesn't traditionally exist in any form), Acausality (Singularity; Is a singularity in Time, having no past, present or future), ETC. Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Is a living Blackhole, that causally consumes stars just to feed it's hunger). potentially '''Universe Level+ '(Should it grow unstable,it could potentially devour the entire universe and leave it in an empty void ) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Comparable in size to Sagittarius A* which is bigger than multiple Solar Systems). potentially 'Universe Level+ '(Same reason as before) | '''High Multiverse Level+ '(Is the natural enemy of Multiverseball, who is the living cosmos, of which contains infinite universes and a 5th Dimensional Space. Has the capacity to consume all universes contained in Multiverseball and become one with all of them at once. Caused the Eternal Inflation, which is one of the ways all universes could have been spawned) 'Speed: FTL '(Can move at speeds that exceed that of light) | '''Massively FTL '(Exceeds the size of Stars and are several times faster than before) | 'Immeasurable '''with the potential to become '''Omnipresent '(Is a 5th Dimensional creature in nature and through cosumption, it's capable of spreading it's being into other universes. until it becomes everything) '''Lifting Ability: Stellar | Stellar | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Large Star Class '| '''Multi-Solar System Class '| '''High Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: Large Star Level '| '''Multi-Solar System Level '| '''High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Stellar '''(Can travel to entire solar systems) | '''High Multiversal+ '(Can consume an infinite number of realities) 'Intelligence: Unknown ''' '''Weaknesses: Has severe depression and is lonely Versions: Black Holeball '| '''Sagittarius A* ball '| '''Supermassive/Multiverse Black Holeball Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Extra Info: Supermassive Black Hole is a concept that has been alluded to many times and based on what we know of it. It's the natural enemy of the cosmic entity known as Multiverseball. However, that doesn't exclude it from being on the profile as the concept itself exists and it's made clear to exist but is never shown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Web Comic Category:Polandball Category:Anti-Villian Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Space Benders Category:Absorbers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Density Controllers Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2